Dances Moves on Asgard
by serialkiller13
Summary: So this is what happens if Loki took Suicide Squad to visit Asgard,Sapphire bitch slapped Odin,Harley and Loki though everybody the Cupid Shuffle, Fandral got his ass kick,Topaz turned up on Sif,Hogun got stabbed,and Loki did gymnastics.Yeah this is just my break away from my other stories but i can tell you you'll love this story.Let Suicide Squad's awesomeness rain on Asgard.
1. Cupid Shuffle

**Ok, I was listening to the cupid shuffle and then I realize I could make a Suicide Squad fic out of all the good dance moves I like. But I also incorporated the meeting of the royal family in Asgard with Suicide Squad. Enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki decided to take Suicide Squad to Asgard to meet his family, when he proposed the matter he was overwhelmed to see how enthusiastic everybody was to visit his family…

"Oh my god, really!?" Harley Quinn said on the day they were supposed to travel.

"Yes," Sapphire said who was excited but kept a clear head.

"But…." Harley started but was cut abruptly off by Sapphire saying "No."

Harley grumbled and walked back to her room as Loki walked in…

"What was that about?" Loki asked.

"Harley wanted to bring the babies on Asgard," Sapphire said.

"Oh," Loki said "You ready to go?"

"I'm really," Sapphire said turning to him "But I'm wondering if you're ready to face the past again."

Loki smiled and said "Thanks for worrying."

"It's my job as your girlfriend to worry about your well-being," Sapphire said smiling back "But still how you holding up?"

"To be honesty, I'm a little nervous," Loki said "I just want my new family to integrate with my old one."

"That's not all," Sapphire said.

"I'm worried my past will come back to haunt me," Loki said.

Sapphire put a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry about the past if you strive for a better future."

Loki kissed her and said "You always know what to say."

Sapphire smiled and said "Thanks now come on, I need to help these idioit's get packed."

"Right and I need to check in with Barbra," Loki said walking out of the room.

*o*O*o*

**_On Asgard…._**

"I can't believe Loki's coming home!" Thor boomed happily to his friends Lady Sif and the Warriors 3.

"I can't believe it either," Sif mumbled.

"Yes, I need to prepared," Thor said walking out the room.

"I can't believe the Liesmith is coming back!" Fandral ranted.

"Aye, and Thor said his bring his friends," Volstagg said.

"And his girlfriend." Hougn said. Sif, Fandral and Volstagg looked at him in disbelief.

"Loki, has a girlfriend?" Sif said.

"Her judgment must be impaired," Volstagg said.

"She the leader," Fandral reminds him.

"I need to question this wench to make sure she hasn't Secom to his lies," Sif said.

Then the light of Bi-frost shone signaling Loki and his friends were here…

"Time to go." Hougn said. Everybody just nodded and when to the throne room.

*o*O*o*

"Wow that was awesome!" Harley said.

"Welcome back, Loki." Heimdall said. Loki smiled and said "Thank you Heimdall."

"Hello Heimdall," Sapphire said "It's nice to meet you."

Heimdall nods and then everybody hears somebody boom "Loki! Brother!"

Loki grins and says "Thor!"

Thor comes and hugs his little brother, and Loki returns the hug.

"I'd never thought I say this but," Loki said "I missed you."

Thor smiled even wider and said "I missed you too, brother."

Then Sapphire step forward and said "Hello, Thor it's nice to meet you, I'm Sapphire."

"Ah, Loki's lover," Thor said kissing her hand "It's nice to meet you."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and said "These are my twin sisters Diamond and Topaz."

Diamond and Topaz step forward and Thor looked confused…

"Twin?" Thor said.

"We're triplets," Topaz clarifies.

"My cousin Athena," Sapphire said and Athena stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Thor," Athena said.

"And our friend Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel, or as we like to call her…" Sapphire's cut off by Harley saying…

"Harley Quinn pleased to meet cha," Harley said shaking Thor's hand.

"We should get going to the hall," Thor said mounting his horse.

"It's ok we brought our motorcycles," Sapphire said.

"Motor of cycle?" Thor said "Man of Iron told me of those."

Loki said "Want to race."

Thor laughs and said "Challenge accepted brother."

Loki smiled and throws his leg over his motorcycle and revs the engine, puts on his sleek black helmet, Thor looks at him and Sapphire said "We'll be right behind you."

Loki nods and takes off with Thor behind him, Topaz raised an eyebrow at her sister and Sapphire said "I said we'd be right behind him but I near said we weren't going to join."

The girls laugh and took off after their teammate.

*o*O*o*

As it turned out Sapphire beat everybody to the palace steps, she startled some guards but flashed a smile at them as her boyfriend came to view…

"I win," Sapphire said smirking.

Loki laughs and said "Yes you did."

Thor comes up behind him and said "Aye, the lady wins."

The rest of Suicide Squad comes soon after, laughing and joking around…

"I told you Sapphire would win," Diamond said pulling off her helmet.

"Yes, you did." Topaz said.

"Come on guys, I want to get this over with," Athena said.

"I really want to meet Loki's mom," Harley said.

"Sure, but should we change first…" Loki said before Sapphire pulled him to the side with the one second sign.

"Loki," Sapphire said in her serious deadpan voice "We are going to the throne room right now then, we are going to change and have a nice dinner with your family, ok?"

Loki slimed sadly and said "Yes, and thanks."

Sapphire smiled and said "Your apart of Suicide Squad now, and we face danger head on without consequences."

Loki took a deep breath and said "Let's do this." And walked back to the Squad.

*o*O*o*

They walked into the room with eerie silence…

"So much for a warm welcome," Harley murmured

"They're studying us," Topaz said.

"Really, haven't notice," Athena said.

"Shut up you two," Sapphire said.

When they reach the Allfather's throne Loki and Thor kneel but Suicide Squad didn't…

"Loki my son," Odin said. Loki looked up at him and Odin said "It's good to have you back."

Loki smiled a little and said "It's good to be back."

Odin looked to Loki's friends and notice they weren't kneeling…

"Loki your friends are not kneeling before me," Odin said "Do they not know of our traditions?"

Sapphire step forward and said in her serious deadpanned voice "We know of your tradition, so don't talk to us like we are stupid, because I'm pretty sure we're much smarter than you…"

Odin raised an eyebrow, Loki started blushing a little and Sapphire continued "Secondly, we do not kneel to those who have hurt our friend and fellow member or in my case my boyfriend."

Then the room erupted in whispers and Topaz turn to them and said in her scary ghetto voice "Oh, so now y'all want to talk."

Everybody got quiet and Topaz raised an eyebrow and said "Oh, no keep talking, so I know whose asses to beat if my friend Loki is upset."

Everybody stayed silence; Topaz rolled her head and said "Hmm, that's what I thought."

Sapphire said "Thank you," and turned back to the Allfather and said "So next time Loki is depressed or is upset because of anybody on Asgard…"

Sapphire looks around the room "My sisters, my friend, my mother, and my kingdom will level Asgard far bayed the point of being rebuilt, do I make myself clear Odin."

"You dare…" But Odin never finish his sentence before Sapphire walked up to the throne and bitch slapped him and said "That was a yes or no question, Odin, do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth!?"

Odin nodded and said "I agree to your terms."

Sapphire smiled and said "Good, now I do not want to have this conversation again, with anybody." And eye's the crowd.

Then Sapphire snaps her fingers and said "Suicide Squad lets go change."

Loki started to get up but Sapphire stopped him and said "Stay I'm pretty sure your father wants to talk to you."

Loki stayed as his friend walked out of the room and everybody stared at him…

"So…" Loki said.

"I like her," Odin said "She is a good choice."

Loki sighed in relief and then said "And her sisters?"

Odin looked thoughtful for a second and said "I need to hear more from them, perhaps at the banquet hall."

Loki nodded and rose and said "Thank you Allfather."

Odin nodded and said "You might want to join your friends."

Loki bowed and walked out of there.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire heard Loki come in and he hugged her…

"I'm assuming the meeting went well," Sapphire said facing her boyfriend.

"Yes," Loki said hugging her and he whisper "Thank you."

Sapphire smiled and said "Anything to protect the ones I care about the most."

Loki smiled and said "Well, come on it's time for everybody to meet my new family."

*o*O*o*

At the main hall Suicide Squad and Loki were seated and talking about stuff…

"I wish we could take Barbra with us," Harley said.

Loki put a hand on her shoulder and said "It's ok, she didn't want to come but we can take plenty of pictures to show her."

Harley smiled and said "Hey, I feel like fruit!"

Loki chuckled and said "I get you some fruit." And walked over to the buffet table and was picking out some of Harley's favorite fruit when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and said "So you came back, Liesmith."

Loki acted on pure instinct; he threw the plate in the air, elbowed the guy in the stomach and flipped him over. He was about to break his arm when he recognized the person…

"Volstagg?" Loki said and caught the plate midair with one hand and the fruit falling into perfect place.

Volstagg looked up at him bewilder and said "I did not see that coming."

"Nobody does," Loki said helping him up when he realized everybody's attention had turned to him and Volstagg.

Then Harley said "So do y'all have the Cupid Shuffle to play?"

Odin looked confused and asked "What is this Cupid of Shuffle you speak of?"

Then Suicide Squad gasped and pointed to Odin and Diamond said "You have been deprived of the awesomest line dance know to the universe."

"Maybe you could teach us this dance," Frigga said.

Diamond nodded and said "Loki! Loaded up my IPod, we gonna teach these people to shuffle."

"Got it," Loki said and put her IPod speakers on full blast and the beat for the Cupid Shuffle.

_Shuffle... Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_(Come on, come on, come on, and do the)_

_[Hook:]_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the Cupid dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Come on)(don't stop) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got brand new dance) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (now let me see ya do that dance)_

_(new style yeah) _

Then Loki and Suicide Squad got on the dance floor and Loki started singing in a beautiful voice

"_They say I'm a rapper, and I say no, They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco (hey),I just let the music come from my soul, So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh),They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle, Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle, It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go),We gone show you how it go (hey hey)."_

Then Sapphire was pulling Odin, Frigga, and Thor to the floor and Loki should them the steps and the music play in the background…

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_(let me see you do)_

They were trying to copy Loki and Suicide Squad who did it like professionals, they stumbled a bit but got into it and Loki said "There you go."

Topaz turned to everybody else in the room and said "C'mon y'all Shuffle time!"

And everybody got on the floor and started dancing with the royal family,

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah oh oh)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey hey yeah yeah)_

Then everybody was dancing and laughing, especially Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki. Loki was dancing like a professional and he helped his family with some of the moves. Thor had never seen Loki smile so much, then the song was over and Loki was laughing allow with his friends…

"So what do you think?" Diamond asked Odin.

Odin smiled and said "I like this Cupid of Shuffle."

Frigga laughed and said "I haven't moved like that in centuries."

Loki smiled and said "The dance is like a fun work out."

Then Fandral walked up to Sapphire and said "Hello fair maiden Sapphire, you looked splendid out there."

Sapphire looks at him and said "If you're going to hit on me at least come up with a better pick up line."

Fandral looks surprised for a second before saying "Well, I am a charmer."

Loki who saw the conversation just shrugged and started talking to his mother, who saw what was going on…

"Loki why don't you say something to Fandral?" Frigga asked gesturing to pair who was in conversation.

Loki just glanced back and said to his mother "I'm not worried Sapphire can handle herself, I found that out the hard way, as will Fandral."

Fandral was eyeing Sapphire's breasts and Sapphire said "My eyes are up here."

"I know." Fandral said not shifting his gaze.

Sapphire said calmly "I'm going to count to 3 and if you don't look anywhere other than my boob, you are going to have on hell of a night."

But Fandral wasn't listening…

"One,"

Fandral was still staring…

"Two,"

Fandral was still staring…

"Three!" then Sapphire got up punch him in the stomach and hit his head on the table. Fandral was disoriented for the time being, and then Sapphire picked him up and shoved his head under the huge bowl of wine and said "Courtesy of ass whooping's by Sapphire, open 24 freaking 7."

Then she left Fandral go and said "You see this is me being nice, be glad I didn't suffocate you."

Then Sapphire said "Well, thank you for the food but I need my rest, Loki sweetie you coming."

"Yeah," Loki said getting up "Night."

After Sapphire and Loki left Harley said "Damn boy you had your ass handed to you on a sliver platter, literally."

Everybody looked at her and she said "What we were all thinking it I just had the courage to say it."

Then everybody murmured in agreement and the rest of Suicide Squad left to their rooms and went to sleep.

*o*O*o*

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Loki asked Sapphire preparing for bed.

"Sparring," Sapphire said.

"Ok, I'll take you guys to the all- thing tomorrow and we can let off a little steam," Loki said.

"Thank you," Sapphire said kissing his cheek.

"You know I saw what happen," Loki said.

"And you didn't say anything," Sapphire said "Were you jealous?"

"No," Loki said "I know where your heart is and I learn from the last time, plus I know you can handle yourself."

Sapphire smiled and said "This is why you're my boyfriend."

Loki smiled and said "Night."

"Night," Sapphire said and fell asleep on Loki's chest.

*o*O*o*

**Chapter one, let's see I bitch slapped Odin, I thought Asgard the Cupid Shuffle, I threaten to level Asgard for Loki, and I beat up Fandral. I'm on a roll bitches review please!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Cha Cha slide

**Ok, today we are going to do the Cha Cha Slide part 2! Let my awesomeness reign!**

** *o*O*o***

Loki woke up the next morning to find Sapphire walking out of the bathroom in her sparring clothes…

"Good morning sweetheart," Sapphire said kissing Loki on his forehead.

"Good morning," Loki said yawning "I need breakfast before I can function properly."

Sapphire smiled and said "Well, get dress and we go downstairs and eat."

Loki smiled and said "You are amazing."

Sapphire smirked and said "I know."

*o*O*o*

Loki and Sapphire walked to the dining hall to see Suicide Squad already there in sparring outfits and everybody was just staring at them so Loki said "Good morning angels."

Suicide squad smiled and chorused "Good morning, Loki!"

And if possible everybody looked more shocked and Suicide Squad and Loki burst out laughing and Harley said "It's our inside joke."

Then Thor said "Well, what are you planning on doing today?"

"Sparring," they all said at the same time.

Thor smiled and said "You don't mind if Lady Sif, I, and the Warriors 3 join you?"

"No," Loki and Sapphire said.

"Yes," Diamond, Topaz, Athena and Harley said.

And they all looked at each other and Loki said "No we don't mind."

Thor nods and said "Good I'll see you in the all-thing." And leaves.

Suicide Squad looks at Loki and he said "What? I'm giving you a chance to kick their asses."

Then their mouths show the "o" sign and they smile or in Harley's case a very creepy ass grin.

*o*O*o*

"Brother!" Thor said as he and Sif and the Warriors 3 walk to the All-thing were Loki and Suicide Squad were stretching.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Diamond said.

"Yes," Sif said "But let's watch you guys first and see your fighting style before we join in."

"Ok, then." Loki said cracking his neck. Sapphire was doing the same only with her fingers and back. Then she turns around to Loki and said "When you're ready."

Then Loki's leg kicks up only to be blocked by Sapphire, then he tries to land a punch only to be blocked again, so he takes that moment to jump up and kicks her in the chest, Sapphire stumbles backwards but regains her footing and punches Loki in the stomach and flips him over her head, Loki rolls and stands back up and takes a fighting stance before coming at her again only to have Sapphire catch him and draw him to her and said "Your forcing it Loki don't."

Then Loki breaks free of her grasp and flips her on her back before saying "I'm not, your just really good at blocking." Sapphire pushes off her hands and stands up and takes a fighting stance, and tries to punch Loki but he ducks and stick a leg out drawing her into a split before he swiftly kicks her in the face, Sapphire is caught off guard for a moment before she catches Loki's other leg and pulls him to the ground, Loki falls on his back and Sapphire straddles his hips and says "I win."

"Yes, you do." Loki said putting up his hand as a sign of defeat, before grabbing Sapphire's to pull himself up.

"So, who's next?" Sapphire said to the gawking Asgardians.

"I will go up against my brother." Thor said. Sif and the Warriors 3 are shaking their head, but Thor wasn't listening.

"Sure thing, Thor." Loki said taking a fighting stance as Thor got on the mat. Then the match began.

Thor came at Loki with a fist, but Loki caught it with his legs and Twirled in midair slamming Thor in to the mat before arching his back pushing off his hand and standing back up before saying "Come on brother I haven't known you to give up that easily, even with Lady Sif."

Then Thor was on his feet again and tried to punch him, but Loki did a backbend and kicks his legs up flip Thor over his head and Thor goes over flat on his face, Thor gets up just as Loki twirled around and lands a kick in the face, Thor blinks and tries to hit Loki again but does a front flip and pushes Thor to the ground, Thor gets back up quickly other to see both of Loki's feet on his chest pushing him backward and Thor falls to the ground and Loki is hovering over him.

"I win." Loki said grinning "I defeated the mighty Thor."

"You sure did brother." Thor taking Loki's hand and walks back over to his friends.

"So who's getting there ass whopping next?" Sapphire said grinning.

"What did we get ourselves into," Fandral said still sporting a nasty bruise on his head.

"Hey Harley go up against Volstagg," Loki said.

Volstagg look worried and Harley did a creepy ass grin and got in to the area and said "Give me all you got pudding!"

Volstagg came at Harley but Harley blocked him and punches him in the face before kneeing him in the stomach. Volstagg doubles over for a second not realizing how strong she was, and punches her and flips her over…

"Oof!" Harley said as she hits the ground.

Volstagg is about pin her but she wraps her thighs around his legs tripping him and Volstagg landed flat on his face. Harley got back up and out of nowhere she pulls out a mallet and hits Volstagg with it knocking him backwards, Volstagg was swaying a little and Harley charges at him but instead of hitting him she slides between his legs and sets a pie down and lights the cherry stem and said "This is going to be a blast!"

Volstagg looks down and the pie explodes and Volstagg is nearly thrown out of the area, but he lands on his feet but not before Harley does a cartwheel that turns into backflips and she twirls midair and kicks Volstagg full force in the face. That did it Volstagg fell to the ground and Harley stood over him and said "I win."

"You do." Volstagg said.

Thor, Sif, Fandral, and Hougn look at Volstagg and back at Harley and back at Volstagg.

"By the norns what have I done?" Thor said.

Hougn who rarely speaks said "You've killed us all."

Loki walked up to them and said "Who's next?"

They turn to see the team crack their knuckles and grinning. They gulp and Sif said "We're doomed."

*o*O*o*

In the end Loki and Suicide Squad beat up Thor, Sif, and the Warriors 3 in more ways than one, and they were limping sorely toward the living area while Loki and his friends, who I might add were fine, where laughing and joking around…

"I haven't beaten someone that hard since I snapped Harvey's neck!" Harley said.

"But wait…" Loki said "Isn't Dent still alive."

"Yeah but his not messing with us anytime soon," Harley said cartwheeling on the couch next to Volstagg.

"Hey, no hard feelings big guy," Harley said patting his sore arm "You have a mean punch."

Volstagg winced a little and Harley notice and said "Oh, that hurt?"

Volstagg just nodded and Harley smiled and said "Good, not next time you want to hurt or insult my friend for being womanly for using magic I can just make it a little worst."

Everybody tensed a little at what Harley said and then Loki said "How about I heal your sore muscles a little."

They just nodded and Loki healed them all up and went to change, only Sapphire stayed behind. Sif thought this was her chance to question Sapphire about her and Loki's relationship…

"So Sapphire," Sif said and Sapphire turned to her "How did you and Loki meet?"

"We met shortly after somebody on Asgard murder him and he came to the night sister to train and got put in my advance division team design for specialize training." Sapphire said drinking her water.

"Specialize training?" Fandral said.

Sapphire looked at him and said "Suicide Squad is made up of 6 of the most dangerous people in the universe, Me, My sisters, Harley, and Loki."

"Dangerous?" Volstagg scoffed "I don't think Loki's that dangerous."

Sapphire glared at him and Volstagg shut up and she said "Loki could level Asgard if he wanted to, but he doesn't because he likes to play games."

"Oh," Volstagg said.

"I know you want to question me about my relationship with Loki," Sapphire said "But I would word yourself carefully."

"We just want to make sure you have been deceived by a lie." Hougn said.

Sapphire stood up and said in a scary voice "You listen and you listen well, you have all caused him pain and suffering and you cannot lie about that, I can see it in his eyes and I can see his pain and all his suffering, it was tortuous, I can feel his pain all of it and will bear it when I'm with him…"

Sapphire paused and look at them and said "I'd rather meet you at the gates of hell than have Loki suffer again in his life time." And with that she walked out of there leaving Sif and the Warriors 3 there.

"She's devoted to him as he is to her," Sif said.

"There perfect for each other," Fandral said.

Volstagg and Hougn just nod.

*o*O*o*

At dinner everybody was laughing at Loki's sparing story…

"And Harley brings out her mallet and hits Volstagg with it, then she brings out her pie and it explodes in Volstagg's face!" Loki said and everybody laughed including Volstagg.

"She is a valiant warrior, I'll give her that," Volstagg said.

Harley beamed and said "So have you guys ever heard of the Cha Cha Slide?"

Everybody shook their head and Loki said "Harley let's teach 'em."

Harley and Suicide Squad got up out of their seats and Loki dragged Odin, Frigga, and Thor to the floor and Sapphire put on the Cha Cha slide full blast…

_ This time we're gonna get funky_

_ Everybody clap your hands_

_ Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_ Clap clap clap clap your hands_

Loki and Suicide Squad started clapping their hands to the beat, and Odin, Frigga, and Thor tried to follow them.

_Alright we gonna do the basic steps_

_ slide to the left_

_ slide to the right_

_ Take it back now y'all_

_ One hop this time_

_ Right foot lets stomp_

_ Left foot lets stomp_

_ Cha cha real smooth_

Loki and Sapphire help Odin and Frigga, and Diamond helped Thor with the Cha Cha part and when they caught on everybody laughed and everybody else got on the floor.

_Now turn it out_

_To the left_

_ Take it back now y'all_

_ One hop this time_

_ Right foot lets stomp_

_ Left foot lets stomp_

_ Cha cha now y'all_

_Now it's time to get funky_

Loki and Suicide Squad shouted "OOOOOOOh!" everybody looked at them and copied their movements.

_To the right_

_ To the left_

_ Take it back now y'all_

_ One hop this time, one hop this time_

_ Right foot two stomps_

_ Left foot two stomps_

_ Slide to the left_

_ Slide to the right_

_ Criss cross, criss cross_

_ Cha cha real smooth_

Harley helped everybody with the more complicated steps, and Loki showed them how to Cha Cha.

_Lets go to work_

_To the left_

_ Take it back now y'all_

_ Two hops this time, two hops this time_

_ Right foot two stomps_

_ Left foot two stomps_

_ Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_

Everybody there hands on their knees and Loki laughed at Harley who was shaking her butt along with it.

_How low can you go_

_ All the way to the floor_

Loki got funky with that, he did it like Usher in the music video, he swerved to right and left going low, and Sapphire shouted "Yeah, Loki get funky with it."

_Like you never never stoped_

_ Can you bring it to the top_

_ Like you never never stoped_

Sapphire pumped her butt up with that and Loki laughed.

_Get funky with it_

_Ooooooooh yeah (come on)_

_ Cha cha now y'all_

_Turn it out_

_ To the left_

_ Take it back now y'all_

_ Five hops this time_

_ Right foot lets stomp_

_ Left foot lets stomp_

_ Right foot again_

_ Left foot again_

_ Right foot lets stomp_

_ Left foot lets stomp_

_ FREEEZE_

And everybody froze, Loki and Suicide Squad grin and sang with DJ Casper and shouted…

_EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!_

And they started clapping with the beat,

_(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)_

_ How low can you go?_

_ Can you go down low?_

_ All the way to the floor_

_ How low can you go?_

_ Can you bring it to the top?_

_ Like you never never stop?_

_ Can you bring it to the top, one hop_

_Right foot now_

_ Left foot now y'all_

_ Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_

_ To the left_

_ Take it back now y'all_

_ One hop this time_

_ One hop this time_

_ Reverse (reverse)_

_ Slide to the left_

_ Slide to the right_

_ Reverse, reverse_

_ Reverse, reverse_

Loki showed everybody how to twirl when he said reverse.

_ Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_ Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_Turn it out_

_ To the left_

_ Take it back now y'all_

_ Two hops two hops_

_ Two hops two hops_

_ Right foot lets stomp_

_ left foot let stomp_

_ Charlie brown_

Diamond shows everybody the Charlie Brown.

_Turn it out now_

_Slide to the right_

_ Slide to the left_

_ Take it back now y'all_

_ Cha cha now y'all_

_Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff oooh yeah I'm out y'all peace!_

The song was over and everybody was laughing and joking around…

"So Cha Cha slide!" Harley said looking at Odin.

"I like it." Odin said smiling.

"Ooooooh!" Loki and Suicide Squad yelled.

Frigga and Thor laughed at their antics, Sif and the Warriors 3 smiled at Loki and Sapphire.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Harley said

Loki and Sapphire looked at each other and Sif said "How about we take you guys into the woods and play hide 'n seek?"

Sapphire raised her eyebrow and said "Hide 'n Seek?"

Loki said "I like it."

Sif smiled at him and Loki winked. Sapphire looked at them and chuckled, and Thor said "This will be a fun game!"

"Oh it will be," Diamond said grinning.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, let's see what I did now, I beat Loki at sparring, Loki beat Thor, Harley kicked Volstagg's ass to kingdom come, I threaten Sif and the Warriors 3 and kicked their asses, and Loki and Suicide Squad thought Asgard the Cha Cha slide. I'm on a roll bitch, next we play hide 'n seek, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	3. Crank Dat

**Ok, today we are going to Crank that, and play hide 'n seek, with Suicide Squad. Oh, let the games begin!**

***o*O*o***

Sapphire woke up the next morning before Loki as usual, and ran her bath, the she felt somebody behind her and a familiar voice said "Can I join you?"

Sapphire spun around to see Loki smiling softly at her and she said "Sure but I'm not bottoming."

"Since when do you ever." Loki said.

Sapphire laugh and pulled him towards her for their *Ahmm.* morning activities.

*o*O*o*

Suicide Squad, Thor, Sif and the Warriors 3 were waiting for Loki and Sapphire to come down stairs…

"What's taking them so long?" Sif wondered out loud.

They Sapphire and Loki came down stairs grinning like idiots…

"Sorry our morning activities were a little longer than usual." Sapphire said.

Thor, Sif and the Warriors 3 looked confused and Suicide Squad was laughing and Diamond said "I hope y'all were quiet."

"Since when are we quiet," Loki said and everybody laughed harder at that.

"What are you talking about?" Fandral asked, Loki whisper something in his ear and Fandral blushed and started laughing.

"Wait," Fandral said as they walked into the woods "Who topped?"

"Sapphire." Loki and Suicide Squad said in unison.

They Thor, Sif, Hougn, and Volstagg knew what they were talking about and started blushing.

"Ok, enough about our sex life," Sapphire said "Who's hiding and who's seeking?"

"We'll hide first," Thor said.

"Ok, so we'll give you a 10 second head start," Loki said.

Thor nods and he and his friends take off into the woods…

"This game might be over sooner than I thought," Harley said.

"Ten seconds are up ladies," Loki said "Let's go seek!"

*o*O*o*

Sif was the first one to be caught; Topaz was walking around looking for her, and then decided to used her mind reading powers to pick up stray thoughts…

'_PLEASE DON'T FIND ME!' _Sif's thoughts screamed.

Topaz smirked and teleported behind her, she heard her sigh in relief and sent a telepathic message in her head saying '_You know I can read minds right?'_

Sif turned around and screamed. Topaz laughed and said "I could hear your thoughts sweetie, and they were surprisingly loud."

Sif glared and pouted "No fair, I did know you could read minds."

Topaz smirked and said "You never asked."

Sif sighed and said "Well, come on let's go see if your sisters and Loki found the rest of them."

*o*O*o*

Hougn was the next to fall, He had been hiding under some bushes, while Athena stalked him from above and Diamond stalked him from below. Athena and Diamond's eyes meet each other Athena nodded and Diamond got into position. Hougn could only see Diamond, he didn't notice Athena on a branch with a smoking arrow and she launches it in front of him, Hougn's eyes widen and jump from his hiding place coughing and hacking, then Diamond said "Found you."

Hougn looked at her and said "You smoked me out."

"No I didn't," Diamond said "But my cousin did."

Hougn raised an eyebrow and Athena swung down and said "Gotcha!"

Hougn just shook his head and said "Your smart."

"Thank you," Athena said "Now let's go see if anybody else got caught yet."

"Don't worry I got Sif," Topaz said coming to view with Sif.

"How did she find you?" Hougn asked.

"She can read minds." Sif said "You?"

"I got smoked out." Hougn said.

"Oh," Sif said.

*o*O*o*

Volstagg didn't even last a second in hiding, Harley was looking for him, and she saw him trying to hide behind blackberry bushes and smiled and got out her bag and pulled out an explosive pie, lit the cherry stem and threw it in the bushes. Volstagg managed to stay hidden as the pie exploded; Harley saw he was still hiding in the same place, so she tried another tactic, she brought out her brownies, sat down and started eating them, and Volstagg walk from his hiding place and sat down next to her and she handed him a brownie and said "Good boy."

"Thank you," Volstagg said eating his brownie.

"Hey Harley did you find Volstagg," Topaz said coming to view with Athena, Diamond, Sif, and Hougn.

"Yep," Harley said.

"Are you two eating brownies?" Athena said.

"That's how I got him," Harley said.

"Wait the scent?" Diamond asked.

"No I started eating them and he walked out of his hiding place," Harley said.

Volstagg blushed as Sif and Hougn turned to him.

"Really, Volstagg, brownies?" Sif said.

"What they're delicious," Volstagg said.

Athena, Topaz, Diamond, and Harley started laughing.

*o*O*o*

Fandral when down next, Sapphire saw him hiding in a tree near a stream, so she did the unthinkable.

"I might as well, take a dip while I'm here," Sapphire said with her back to Fandral who was watching her intently. Sapphire then took off her boots and threw them to the side, then took of her shirt and pants leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties, Fandral licked his lips as Sapphire wadded into the water playing with herself and did a couple of back strokes with her shine chest in the air, Fandral felt his pants getting tight and closed his eyes for a second Sapphire notice and said "And there goes my bra."

Fandral topple out of the tree trying to get a look, and landed on his erection.

"OW!" Fandral said.

Sapphire laughed and magic her clothes back on and fell to the ground laughing.

"Not funny!" Fandral exclaimed.

"Well, then kept your dick under control." Sapphire said.

"What?" Diamond said coming out of nowhere next to Sapphire with everybody else that had been found.

Fandral was holding his crotch and Topaz turned to Sapphire and said "You little tease."

Sapphire grinned and said "And he fell flat on his dick."

And everybody laugh at Fandral.

*o*O*o*

Thor was the last to fall, Thor was hiding and evading Loki, but Loki used his catlike flexibility to swing from branches while being stealthy. Thor had decided to hide behind a rock, and Loki saw this and sat in the tree above him and waited. Thor poked his head up to see if Loki was looking for him, but he didn't see anybody. Thor looked confused for a second, and then Loki pounced on him tackling him to the ground and said "I win."

Thor looked surprised for a second before he laugh along with Loki; everybody else came to see what happen…

"Well, game over," Sapphire said smirking.

"How did they get you," Loki asked.

"Mind reading," Sif said.

"I got smoked," Hougn said.

"I got brownies," Volstagg said.

"Sapphire stripped tease me and I fell on my dick," Fandral said.

And Loki lost it after Fandral said his, he was holding his sides and Suicide Squad was barley standing.

"He tackled me from above," Thor said.

"Well we all can agree that was fun," Sapphire said.

Everybody nodded and Loki said "Go let's go back I'm starving."

"As am I," Volstagg said.

Harley looked at him and said "We just had brownies."

"Don't even bother, Harley," Loki said "The man is a bottomless pit."

*o*O*o*

Back at the palace Loki retold the story and everybody laughed the hardest at Fandral's part…

"And the man fell on his dick!" Sapphire exclaimed and everybody lost it, even Odin chuckled.

"Soulja boy off in this hoe, Watch me crank it, Watch me roll, Watch me crank that soulja boy, Now watch me you, Now watch me you!" Diamond and Harley sang coming into the room.

Thor turned to them and asked "What's Soulja boy and what is that dance?"

Harley gasped and Diamond said "Y'all don't know Soulja boy!?"

Thor shook his head and Sapphire said "Well, let's some them!"

Loki, Topaz, and Athena got out of their seats and on the floor, Diamond put _Crank Dat_ on full blast and Harley dragged Odin, Frigga, and Thor out of their seats on to the floor.

_(Yoooouuuu!)_

_Soulja boy I tell 'em_

_Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy_

_(Yoooouuuu!)_

_You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right_

_(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!)_

Loki showed them the basic steps and said "You have to go a little faster to keep up with the music."

_[Chorus: x2]_

_Soulja boy off in this hoe_

_Watch me crank it_

_Watch me roll_

_Watch me crank that soulja boy_

_Then super man that hoe_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

Loki and Suicide Squad did all the steps and the royal family tried to keep up but did it, and Diamond said "Come on y'all let's crank that!"

Everybody got on the floor and tried to copy Loki and Suicide Squad's dance moves.

_Soulja boy off in this hoe_

_Watch me lean and watch me rock_

_Super man that hoe_

_Then watch me crank that Robocop_

_Super fresh, now watch me jock_

_Jocking on them haters man_

_When I do that soulja boy_

_I lean to the left and crank that thang_

_(now you)_

_I'm jocking on your bitch ass_

_And if we get the fighting_

_Then I'm cocking on your bitch ass_

_You catch me at your local party_

_Yes I crank it everyday_

_Haters getting mad cause_

_"I got me some bathing apes"_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Soulja boy off in this hoe_

_Watch me crank it_

_Watch me roll_

_Watch me crank that soulja boy_

_Then super man that hoe_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

Soon everybody got into it, and everybody was laughing, as Diamond and Harley super soak it.

_I'm bouncing on my toe_

_Watch me super soak that hoe_

_I'm gonna pass it to Arab_

_Then he's gonna pass it to don loc (loc)_

_Haters wanna be me_

_Soulja boy, I'm the man_

_They be looking at my neck_

_Saying it's the rubber band man (man)_

_Watch me do it (watch me do it)_

_Dance (dance)_

_Let get to it (let get to it)_

_Nope, you can't do it like me_

_Hoe, so don't do it like me_

_Folk, I see you tryna do it like me_

_Man that shit was ugly_

_[Chorus x4]_

_Soulja boy off in this hoe_

_Watch me crank it_

_Watch me roll_

_Watch me crank that soulja boy_

_Then super man that hoe_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Aim to clean off in this hoe_

_Watch me crank it_

_Watch me roll_

_Watch me crank that Roosevelt_

_And super soak that Hoe [x10]_

_Aim to fresh up in this bitch_

_Watch me shuffle_

_Watch me jig_

_Watch me crank my shoulder work_

_Super man that bitch [x6]_

Then Loki and Suicide Squad said "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" and sang the chorus…

_Soulja boy off in this hoe_

_Watch me crank it_

_Watch me roll_

_Watch me crank that soulja boy_

_Then super man that hoe_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

When the song was done everybody got back in their seat laughing…

"So Odin how did you like do Crank Dat!?" Harley said.

Odin smiled and said "I liked it."

"Hooray!" Diamond said.

And everybody laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Loki said.

"Wait up dude," Sapphire said walking after him.

*o*O*o*

Back in their room Loki and Sapphire we're getting ready from bed…

"So you seem to be in a good mood," Loki said.

"Really?" Sapphire said.

"Yes," Loki said.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Sapphire asked.

"How about some gymnastics," Loki said "It's been forever."

"It's only been 2 days," Sapphire said.

"I know but still," Loki said.

Sapphire smiled and said "Ok, well night." And kissed him.

"Night." Loki said.

*o*O*o*

**Again people I'm black, you cannot blame me. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	4. Let's Get Loud (Or the Salsa)

**The gymnastics chapter, let's see what happens and also, we are going to salsa today, to *Drum roll please* Let's Get Loud by Jennifer Lopez! Enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

Sapphire woke up the next morning to find Loki doing yoga on a mat near the balcony, Sapphire got up and said "Mind if I join you?"

Loki jump and fell to see Sapphire behind him.

"I will never get use to the fact that I can't sense you," Loki said getting up.

Sapphire smiled and said "I have an advantage over you."

"Yes, like the fact you can tell when I'm lying," Loki said rolling his eyes.

Sapphire just sat crossed legged next to him and closed her eyes and Loki did the same and they stayed like that for the morning.

*o*O*o*

Suicide Squad was talking to Thor, Sif, and the Warriors 3 about their adventures with Loki….

"I mean seriously dude nobody can get roundhouse in the stomach, set of 13 landmines, takes a grenade to the face twice, scale a 1,451 foot skyscraper, and jump out of it while it explodes with a ruthless dictator hell bent on causing war and not take any damage to yourself or your suit." Harley said.

"But Loki did," Diamond said.

"And he just came out with a couple of bruises on his left arm," Topaz said.

"The guy is one tough cookie," Athena said.

Thor, Sif and the Warriors 3 jaws dropped, none of them could believe Loki could have done anything without magic.

"Did he use any magic?" Volstagg asked.

"No, the only magic he used was to heal some of the villagers," Diamond said "But that's about it, he's a really good fighter though."

Then Loki and Sapphire walked into the room, and Sapphire said "You guys up for some gymnastics?"

"Hell yeah," Suicide Squad said in unison and got up.

"You guy want to come?" Loki asked Thor and his friends.

"Sure brother," Thor said "How hard can gymnastics be?"

"Famous last words," Loki said and walked after Sapphire.

*o*O*o*

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors 3 watch Loki and his friend do gymnastics with jaws hanging wide open. Loki and his friends were bending and flexing in illegal ways, then Loki notice them staring and said "You know you can join any time."

"I'm not sure we are as flexible as you guys," Thor said.

"Them let's start simple," Sapphire said "Cartwheels, Harley show them."

Harley nodded and did 4 cartwheels and said "Now you try."

Sif did a perfect cartwheel, as did Hougn. Fandral and Volstagg fell flat on their faces, Thor was able to get mid-way before falling.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt." Diamond said checking Fandral over.

"It did," Volstagg complained, Harley walked over to him and said "Wanna cookie?"

"Yes," Volstagg said and Harley gave him a tin of cookies.

"Ok, so Harley's out," Topaz said.

"Ok, so Sif and Hougn you want to continue?" Diamond said.

Sif and Hougn nodded, Diamond and Sapphire tough them some move moves and they nailed them so, Loki and the two had a contest to see who could do all the moves without missing a step, Hougn went first and missed 3 moves, Sif almost did it but she slipped and fell at the end, then it was Loki's turn…

"Turn up Loki!" Harley shouted.

The Loki ran and did all the moves and ended it with a perfect split.

"WHOOO!" Suicide Squad shouted and hand fived Loki.

"Please I could do that," Fandral said and did a cartwheel and turn it in to backflips and was about to do the split…

"Wait Fandral I don't think that's a good id…" But Loki didn't finish as Fandral did the split everybody heard a crack and Fandral said "Ok, I think I broke something."

Fandral was in the split position but his face was red…

"Um…can you get up," Sapphire said.

"No…" Fandral whimpered.

"Ok, um… Thor get the healers, oh gods," Loki said walking over to Fandral who screeched "DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, and GET HELP!"

Harley was already running with Volstagg to get the Allfather shouting "Allfather!"

Sapphire and Sif were laughing like madwomen at Fandral, Loki was doing his best not to laugh but he was failing and soon joined Sif and Sapphire. Hougn just stood by with an amused look on his face. When the Allfather and healers came they laughed along with Sapphire, Loki, and Sif. Then when they actually looked at Fandral one of the healers said "Ok, bones aren't supposed to bend that way."

"Actually you need to hold Fandral down," Sapphire said.

"Why?" The healer asked.

"So me and Sapphire can snap his bones back in to place and you can heal him properly," Sapphire said.

"What!?" Fandral exclaimed.

Then Odin, Harley, Volstagg, Sif, Hougn, Diamond, Topaz, Athena, Thor and the healers were holding squirming Fandral and Loki and Sapphire position themselves at Fandral's legs and Sapphire said "Ok, Fandral just blink if it hurts."

"What do you mean…"

Then Sapphire snapped and punches his leg in different places and Fandral screamed bloody murder.

"Don't be a baby dude," Sapphire said adding two more crunches to his leg, before popping back into place and punching his thigh one last time.

"See was that so hard," Sapphire said.

"Well, at least my legs are back in place," Fandral said.

"Um…Fandral I only did your right leg," Sapphire said.

"What!?" Fandral said with his eyes widening "Then what about my other leg!?"

"Don't worry," Loki said "It will be quick and painless."

"Really?" Fandral said.

"Hell no," Loki said snapping his leg and Fandral screamed.

"You said it would hurt!" Fandral yelled.

"I lied." Loki said.

Then, Loki punched his leg and snapped it 3 more times and punched his thigh twice popping the  
bones back in place and said "Now you're done."

Then Sif laughed loudly and everybody else joined in, except Fandral.

"No funny," Fandral said "I probably broke something."

"No you didn't," Sapphire said and Fandral raised an eyebrow.

"You just dislocated your legs. So we snapped them back," Loki said "At the most you're probably a little sore, but you can walk."

"Really?" Fandral said getting up, he could walk but he was a little sore.

"I haven't seen anything that funny since…" Harley started but Suicide Squad and Loki shouted "NEVER SPEAK OF IT!"

"Ok, ok, sorry," Harley said putting her hands up.

"Never speak of what?" Thor asked.

"Oh well there was this one time on Zamoron…" Harley started but was tackled by Loki and Suicide Squad screaming "HARLEY!"

Odin and Thor looked at each other and Harley said "Fine I won't say anything."

And everybody got off of her and started to walk away when Harley said "So anyway we decide to go to a cabin why Loki and Sapphire…"

She was stop by Sapphire tackling her and Loki pulling out a very large piece of duct tape and wrapping it around her mouth and they both shouted "NEVER SPEAK OF IT!"

"What happen there?" Thor asked.

Suicide Squad said in unison "Don't ask."

"But…"then Thor shut up when Loki ripped the duct tape menacingly with a crazed look in his eyes and said "Do. Not. Speak. Of. It."

And everybody shut up.

*o*O*o*

At dinner Loki recounted the tail of Fandral and his legs…

"And Loki and I snapped it back into place and the man screamed like a little bitch!" Sapphire laughed.

Everybody in the room laughed, and Harley who got off the duct tape (Along with some mustache hair) asked "Hey do y'all know how to salsa?"

"Salsa?" Frigga said looking confused.

Harley grinned and said "We'll show you."

"But everybody need a partner," Diamond said.

So it was Odin and Frigga; Loki and Sapphire; Thor and Sif; Volstagg and Harley; Athena and Hougn; Fandral and Topaz; Diamond went with some random Asgardian male named Halvar.

Loki had set up the music and Let's get Loud came through the speakers and Loki and Suicide Squad chanted with the beginning…

"AHHHH! HEY!HEY!HEY!"

_Then the song came on…_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Turn the music up, let's do it _

_C'mon people let's get loud _

_Let's get loud _

_Turn the music up to hear that sound _

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Ain't nobody gotta tell ya _

_What you gotta do_

Loki and Sapphire started dancing, Sapphire was twisting her hips and Loki was following her steps but was back and forth. The women copied Sapphire and the men copied Loki.

_If you wanna live your life _

_Live it all the way and don't you waste it _

_Every feelin' every beat _

_Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it _

_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way _

_You gotta prove it _

_You gotta mean what you say _

_Life's a party, make it hot _

_Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm _

_Every minute, every day _

_Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm going to live my life)_

_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way _

_You gotta prove it _

_You gotta mean what you say _

_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way _

_You gotta prove it _

_You gotta mean what you say _

Odin and Frigga really got into it, Suicide Squad helped their partners with the step, the people who really caught on were Harley and Volstagg, and she was laughing with the beat.

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Turn the music up to hear that sound _

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Ain't nobody gotta tell you _

_What you gotta do_

Then Loki spun Sapphire as she stood on one leg and she twirled and Loki dipped her and brought her back up.

"Volstagg spin me like spaghetti!" Harley exclaimed and Volstagg spun her.

Loki and Sapphire smiled at Harley's antics and soon everybody else copied what Sapphire and Loki did.

_Life is meant to be big fun _

_You're not hurtin' anyone _

_Nobody loses _

_Let the music make you free_

_Be what you wanna be _

_Make no excuses _

_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way _

_To gotta prove it _

_You gotta mean what you say _

_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way _

_You gotta prove it _

_You gotta mean what you say_

Sapphire's leg shot up and she had Loki's waist locked between her ankle and thigh, Loki grinned as she threw her head and arms back as he drag her across the floor with one leg trailing behind her. Frigga copied it and tried it with Odin, and they did it perfectly. Sif tried it with Thor but Thor fell backwards and Sif landed on top of him. Hougn and Athena had straight faces and went commando they did everything with precise movement and accuracies, if they were in a dance completion they would have won by default. Volstagg and Harley just had fun with it, and Topaz did it with Fandral and he backed into the wall by accident.

_[Chorus 2x:]_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Turn the music up, let's do it _

_C'mon people let's get loud _

_Let's get loud _

_Turn the music up to hear that sound _

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Ain't nobody gotta tell ya _

_What you gotta do_

When the song was over everybody was breathing heavy because the salsa was a hard dance, but it was fun.

"So do we have a verdict on the Salsa?" Diamond asked.

"I like it," Odin chuckle.

"I loved it!" Frigga said "I haven't moved like that in centuries!"

"Well, I don't know about you guy but I need a bath and some rest, night." Loki said.

"Wait, up dude." Sapphire said following him.

*o*O*o*

"Did you see Harley and Volstagg?" Sapphire said getting ready for bed.

"Yes, they we're quite the pair," Loki said "I think she likes him."

"And I he likes her," Sapphire said getting into bed.

"Wait, have you decide what we are going to do tomorrow?" Loki asked.

"I think I'm go to go shopping with the girls," Sapphire said "And your mother."

"Can I come?" Loki asked.

"No, it just a girls thing," Sapphire said then added "I have never met a guy who wanted to go shopping."

"I'm not like any other guy," Loki said.

"You got that right," Sapphire said kissing him "But I like different."

"Ok, so night," Loki said turning on his side.

"Really no sex," Sapphire said.

"I'm tired," Loki said.

"Come please," Sapphire said.

"Night, Sapphire," Loki said.

"You owe me in the morning," Sapphire said cuddling him.

"Ok, I can do that."

And Sapphire light slapped his arm and said "Night."

"Night."

*o*O*o*

**So, Sapphire and Loki are going to be separated in the next chapters, hmmm? What will happen then, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	5. Twist My Hips

**Ok, so it's been a while, but now, here is the chapter up have been waiting for, today's dance… Twist My Hips! From Shake It Up on Disney Channel! And now for the story.**

***o*O*o***

Sapphire was getting dress after she screws Loki's brains to oblivion, and went down stairs to the women who we're waiting for her…

"Hello ladies, ready to go," Sapphire said.

"Yes, what happen this morning?" Frigga asked.

"If I told you, you would be scarred for the rest of your lifetime," Sapphire said.

Sif and Suicide Squad giggled and Frigga raised an eyebrow, Sif whisper something in her ear and Frigga blushes a little.

"So where are we going first," Topaz asked.

"To my favorite dress shop," Frigga said.

Sapphire, Sif and Suicide Squad groaned inwardly, Frigga was a girly girl, but as long as they were going somewhere near weapon, the trip worth it.

*o*O*o*

Loki was limping a little toward the men, Sapphire really did a number on him, and no amount of cranberry juice will stop the burning going on between his legs right now, but it was worth it.

"Hi guys," Loki said.

They took one look at Loki and Thor asked "Loki what has happen to your eyes?"

Loki had forgotten his pulps were still a little blown; he probably looked a little high.

"Sapphire," Loki said, and then everybody notices the limp, and lost it.

"What at least I got some," Loki said.

Everybody stopped after he said that, and made their way to the all-thing for sparring, Loki was going to teach them new defense methods.

"Ok, so you guys just need to work on your form," Loki said.

Everybody nodded and Thor went first, Loki showed him the basic blocking techniques.

"Ok, so you got it," Loki said.

"Yes," Thor said.

"Good now hit me," Loki said.

"What?" Thor said and blinked.

"Hit me," Loki repeated.

"I'm not going to…" Thor started but didn't finish because Loki slapped him and said "Act like a bitch get slap like a bitch."

Fandral and Volstagg chuckled and Thor tried to hit Loki but Loki blocked him, and hit him, Thor defended himself, but Loki was quicker and 3 moves later Thor was on his back.

"Good you learn the moves," Loki said "You just need to be quicker."

Thor just groans and limped back to his friends.

*o*O*o*

Back with Sapphire her and Suicide Squad, had finish dress shopping and Sif had taken them to a place that sold weapons, and Suicide Squad looked at them like kids in a candy store.

"Ok, these knives look awesome, I'm buying them," Athena said.

"Hey, I like this double sided blade staff," Topaz said.

"Ok, I need to stop them before they buy the whole store," Harley said walking off leaving Sapphire, Sif, and Frigga together.

"Ok, so now that she's gone, I think she has a crush on Volstagg," Sapphire said.

Frigga gasped and Sif said "I know it's kind of obvious, after the way they Salsa."

"I know so how are we going to set them up?" Sapphire said.

"The best way to get to Volstagg is through his stomach," Frigga said.

"Hmm," Sapphire said her brain already working on a solution to her tiny problem.

*o*O*o*

Back at the palace Volstagg had wander into the kitchen, while Thor, Hougn, Fandral and Loki stayed behind.

"Ok, now that Volstagg is gone, I think my friend Harley likes him," Loki said.

"We know, Volstagg likes her," Fandral said.

So how are we going to get them together?" Thor asked.

Loki's brain was already working on a plan.

*o*O*o*

Later at dinner everybody was just chatting and talking when Topaz said "Ok, new dance everybody it's called Twist My Hips!"

"How do you do this dance," Frigga asked.

Athena grinned and dragged Frigga, Odin and Thor out of their chairs as Topaz set up the music.

_The energy's impactful_

_Feel the beat, don't be so careful_

_Everybody here look so beautiful in the light_

_When we move, it's sterile_

_Do you feel this? Do you feel that?_

_Did you take some? Did you get back?_

_Are you ready to move it, move it?_

_'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it_

_So let it flow, oh_

_Get them out on the floor, oh_

_If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go_

_So watch me, watch me_

Suicide Squad got on the floor and the royal family tried to copy their moves.

_I twist my hips, watch me_

_I pump my fist, watch me_

_I move like this, watch me_

_World, watch me, world, watch me_

_I pound my lips, watch me_

_I swerve and dip, watch me_

_I slide and switch, watch me_

_Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me_

They everybody got on the floor and copied what Suicide Squad was doing. Harley walked over the Volstagg and got him to copy her. Sapphire elbowed Loki who saw what was happening and winked at her, so they could talk about it later.

_Yo, all I need is a beat and a dance floor_

_Honestly, what move could y'all ask for?_

_It's like a passport to another world_

_The DJ spinning like a world wins world_

_And we straight grinning like winning in the night_

_And I'm awake, willing to be thrilling, it's a great feeling_

_I'ma take what I get, motivate, take a step_

_Innovate, get a rap, levitate, manifest_

_Do you feel this? Do you feel that?_

_Did you take some? Did you get back?_

_Are you ready to move it, move it?_

_'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it_

Volstagg looked like he was about to break something if Harley wasn't there helping him, Sapphire and Loki just looked at each other and danced to the chorus.

_So let it flow, oh_

_Get them out on the floor, oh_

_If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go_

_So watch me, watch me_

_I twist my hips, watch me_

_I pump my fist, watch me_

_I move like this, watch me_

_Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me_

_I pound my lips, watch me_

_I swerve and dip, watch me_

_I slide and switch, watch me_

_Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me_

Athena and Hougn looked like they were having fun, and Frigga was laughing as Odin attempted to twist his hips.

_So get it right or don't get it at all_

_We all fall, don't curl up into a ball_

_And don't stall, stand tall, get your back up the wall_

_And get back on the ball and get back in, bob now_

_Grab the door by the hand_

_And pull it like a rubber band, back and forth_

_Like gonna go the implant spontaneous, smart consentaneous_

_Reach for the sky now, get subterraneous_

_Do you feel this? Do you feel that?_

_Did you take some? Did you get back?_

_Are you ready to move it, move it?_

_'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it_

Thor and Sif were doing pretty well, and Topaz, Diamond, and Fandral were over doing it a little with the pouting.

_So let it flow, oh_

_Get them out on the floor, oh_

_If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go_

_So watch me, watch me_

_I twist my hips, watch me_

_I pump my fist, watch me_

_I move like this, watch me_

_Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me_

_I pound my lips, watch me_

_I swerve and dip, watch me_

_I slide and switch, watch me_

_Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me_

_I twist my hips, watch me_

_I pump my fist, watch me_

_I move like this, watch me_

_Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me_

_I pound my lips, watch me_

_I swerve and dip, watch me_

_I slide and switch, watch me_

_Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me_

After the song was done, everybody laughed and went back to their seats, with the exception of Sapphire and Loki who went to their room to talk and go to bed.

*o*O*o*

"You're joking right?" Loki said.

Sapphire poked her head out of the closet and said "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"It's a good idea, but still," Loki said.

"Hey it's better than your idea," Sapphire said walking out of the closet.

"Do you want to get laid tonight?" Loki said.

"Ok, ok!" Sapphire said "I don't want to argue and I don't want to get cock blocked either."

"Too late, we're going with your idea, and you're not getting any until tomorrow, good night," Loki said.

"Oh come on!" Sapphire said.

"No," Loki said drifting off to sleep.

*o*O*o*

**Yep, I got cock blocked by Loki, so in the next chapter I'm going to ride him so hard, he won't be able to pee straight, review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
